The collector and container of the present invention can be used whenever a small object or a small amount of material is to be collected and contained without direct manual contact. For example, it could be used in law enforcement to collect and contain evidentiary material. It could be used in the collection and handling of sterilized equipment and materials, food items such as bakery goods and the like. The device of the present invention also provides a safe, practical, inexpensive means to pick up and contain undesirable waste material. For example, it can be used in the removal and containment of automotive oil filters, paint rollers and the like. It can be used to collect and contain small dead animals such as mice, birds, etc. An important application of device of the present invention is the collection and containment of infectious and hazardous waste in medical, autopsy, and mortuary applications. The device can similarly be used for the collection and containment of organs, tissue, and the like to be tested.
A frequently encountered application for a device to pick up undesirable waste is in the collection and containment of pet feces. Many municipalities have ordinances requiring pet owners to be responsible for their pet's waste. Although clearly not intended to be so limited, the collector and container of the present invention will be described, for purposes of an exemplary showing, in its application to the collection and containment of pet waste.
Typically, prior art means for this purpose simply constitute mechanical devices forming an extension of the user's hand. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,540 teaches a disposable pick-up container for animal litter utilizing two opposed cardboard scoops located at the open end of a bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,093 teaches a ramp like element having a bag in association therewith. The animal waste is shifted onto the ramp by a disposable scoop or manually by inserting a hand in a pocket-like structure formed in the side of the bag. Thereafter, the bag is pulled over the ramp and sealed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,565 teaches a shovel-like structure having a handle for the operator's hand. The structure is provided with a bag which is pulled over the operator's hand during use. Once the shovel has been filled, the bag is pulled over the shovel, itself, and sealed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,418 teaches a flexible paper or plastic bag having a pair of opposed scoop panels secured adjacent its open end. Upon engaging the litter with the scoop panels, the bag is inverted to cause the litter to enter the bag. Thereafter, the panel scoop members are turned inwardly to seal the bag and form a carrying handle therefor.
The above-noted patents are exemplary of those relating to disposable waste collectors. The prior art disposable waste collectors have certain common features. For example, they normally require two hands, or one hand and another object in order to operate. They lose flexibility and dexterity by using mechanical devices constituting extensions of the human hand. They incorporate supplemental devices for putting the waste into the container. They generally rely on the waste being of consistent size and texture and that the waste is to be picked up from a smooth surface. Finally, they employ a horizontal movement to pick up the waste.
As is well known, if an object is to be picked up by a mechanical device, opposing forces must be applied to that object. Opposing forces can be in the form of two pieces of cardboard working against one another; a scoop moving the waste object onto another object; or a shovel-like device pushing the waste object against a restraining object.
The present invention is based upon the discovery that numerous advantages accrue from the use of the human hand to provide necessary opposing forces to pick up an object. To this end, the collector and container of the present invention constitutes a hygienic, inexpensive, glove-like bag to protect the thumb and fingers of the user as they apply the opposing forces to pick up the object. As a result, use of the collector and container of the present invention requires only one hand, leaving the other hand free for other functions. The collecting operation is controlled by the sense of touch and unequalled dexterity of the human hand so that objects of varying size and consistency can be collected, even from entangling surfaces such as grass or the like. The material to be collected can be approached from any direction and at any angle including vertically, and is not restricted to a horizontal scooping action. These advantages provide the collector and container of the present invention with the wide variety of applications (some of which were enumerated above), so that it is not restricted to use as a pet waste collector and container. When employed as a pet waste collector and container, however, it is far simpler and easier to use than prior art devices. Furthermore, it enables handicapped persons to care for their pets or guide dogs.